Vengeance
by pippinwitch
Summary: A young Aragorn plays a trick on his elven brothers and they are none too pleased, to put it mildly. Mud, Smirks and good old fashioned revenge!
1. Mud Baths

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hi everyone, new story I've been sat on the idea of for a while now. Please read and review. By the way, flamers make me laugh and I'm not quite sure how to reply to reviews so can anyone please tell me in their review? Thanks. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vengeance 

****

    Revenge. It was the single thought in the minds of both Elladan and Elrohir as they strode angrily through the corridors of Imladris. Their unusually foul moods could be said to be a direct result of the fact that both elves were dripping with mud.

*** * ***

From his hiding place deep in the bushes outside Estel giggled helplessly, rolling on the ground with mirth. The six year old knew perfectly well that there were very few things Elladan and Elrohir loathed more than mud. He was obviously delighted with how well his trick had played out.

    He had lured them into a patch of woodland by telling the twin sons of Elrond that he thought he'd found a rare healing herb for their father. Curious, they had followed him and at just the right moment he sprinted ahead, disappearing around a sharp bend in the track.

    The two elves ran after him, not knowing that what Estel had actually found was a large, wide hole brimming with sloppy, stinking mud. The young human's unfortunate victims had run right into it, even their Elven reflexes were unable to save them from a thorough slime bath.

*** * ***

        Lord Elrond was pouring over texts in Rivendell's extensive library when his twin sons stormed in.

  'That human is outrageous!' fumed Elrohir, breathing hard through his elegant nose in a vain attempt to contain his temper.

  'Outrageous!' agreed Elladan, scarlet with anger beneath a thick coating of reeking mud.

        Elrond closed his book "A Study Of Healing In The Second Age" and tried not to smile.

  'And which human,' he said with only a hint of his amusement showing through, 'would you be referring to?'

  'Estel!' They yelled, almost in unison. 'Just look what he's done to our new robes!'

        Taking a closer look at the pair, Estel's guardian could no longer contain his broad grin.

  'Well, he is a child after all.' Elrond laughed. 'What do you expect me to do about it?'

     Elrohir was clearly disgusted by his father's light-hearted view of their situation.

  'We expect you to punish him!' retorted Elladan.  

  'Or,' his brother continued ominously, 'we will have vengeance on Estel in our own way.'

    Elrond thought for a minute. It was probably kinder to Estel for him to talk to the boy, but it would be funnier to see what the twins, legendary for their childhood pranks, would do for revenge.

    For the first time in nearly a decade the Elf-Lord's secret, slightly warped sense of humour overruled his judgement.

  'Deal with this incident yourselves, you are certainly old enough!' Elrond pronounced. 'Don't be too vicious, remember his age.'

    Elladan and Elrohir nodded, an identical gleam of evil in their ancient eyes.

  'Now for goodness sake go and have a bath! You stink to the Grey Havens and back!'

  The Elven twins turned away from Elrond's smirk and left to find clean clothes and plot vengeance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Like it? Think I got something wrong? Review!_


	2. Revenge Revealed

**Hi all, sorry this chapter took so long. Been busy, yada yada, all the usual excuses, etc. Ok, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two **

**"Welcome Mithrandir!" greeted Elrond cordially as one of his oldest friends came up the steps towards him. "How goes it with you?"**

**"Well, thank you Elrond, though I fear I grow too old to ride long distances at a moment's notice. Why was it you called for me to come? Your messenger did not know any more than your message said, and that was not much."**

**"I do apologise, mellon nin, but it is a matter of some delicacy. Forgive me, you must be hungry. Let us go inside and talk in my study. I can have refreshments brought in."**

**Some time later they sat back from their conversation and Gandalf put down his now very empty plate. "So, as I understand it, Estel has been missing since yesterday. But your message reached me three days ago. Why did you send it so long before?"**

**Elrond sighed and steepled his fingers in front of his chin. "I was unnerved, to be honest. I suspect this has something to do with Elladan and Elrohir. I told you of their plotting revenge on Estel. I hope they will have had enough self control to do nothing as serious as kidnap the boy, but they really were furious. I have been waiting for their retaliation for nearly ten days now. Unless of course they are responsible for Estel's disappearance yesterday of course."**

**The wizard thought quietly and then said. "I presume you sent out search parties?" Elrond nodded. "Have you asked the twins if they know anything? I would take that course if he does not return by tonight."**

**"Yes, we will have to if Estel is still missing soon."**

**Walking to a small cave in the rocky edge of Rivendell's valley, Elladan was having to avoid search parties every second step. He was beginning to regret helping with his brother's scheme.**

**The twins had sneaked up on Estel, tied him up and spirited him away to a cave they knew no one would think of looking in. The entrance was nearly impassible but the cave opened out quickly once you were through it. Estel had been left, blindfolded, with his hands tied behind him in the dark all night. They had not been so foolish as to actually _leave_ him, they had camped outside to guard against orcs and any other threat. They did not truly wish the young human any harm, they just wanted to give him a scare by having him think he was alone in the night.**

**Now Elrohir was standing guard and Elladan had returned so the brothers could set Estel free. Secretly of course, they had been careful never to let Estel see that it was they, for Elrond would be furious.**

**The twins carried the fearful boy back to the trees within human sight of the Last Homely House, untied his bonds, whipped off the blindfold faster than blinking and were gone through the trees before Estel knew what was happening.**

** Lord Elrond was in the gardens with Mithrandir when the news that Estel had been found reached him. Apparently a search party had discovered him wandering back towards Rivendell in a very shocked state. They hastened to the boy's room where he had been put to bed to rest and recover. Some time afterwards, once Estel had quieted enough to sleep, they left his room pondering the strange story they had just heard.**

**By the time Elladan and Elrohir heard of the young human's safe return most of the searches had come back and the courtyard was busy with activity. They feigned glad surprise to the scout who told them, though they were secretly more glad for themselves. Now Estel was back it was unlikely they would run into difficult questions from their father. In fact, once Estel had recovered, the matter was not mentioned again until decades later. However, Lord Elrond never forgot his suspicion and one of the questions he put to his sons before he sailed into the West was whether they had been responsible. Finally, many years after the events, Elrohir and Elladan revealed their revenge.**

**

* * *

**

**And that's the end of that little fic! Like it? Really hate it? Drop me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
